Lacrimosa
Analysis "Lacrimosa" is the third track and second song off of Tech N9ne's 2015 effort Special Effects. Lacrimosa is a Latin word meaning "weeping", and also a word derived from Our Lady of Sorrows, a name given to Mary, the mother of Jesus. The track themes around Tech's struggle to maintain his already wavering faith. The chorus is played by the choir in Tech N9ne's brain, and is a direct translation of the real song "Lacrimosa", which is sung completely in Latin. The first verse shows of Tech's distraught at the loss of his mother. "Even though Strange still pays, something inside of me saying 'It ain't yo days'". Even though his life was still going fine, he felt too off to continue for a short while. The second verse recounts the days surrounding the death of his mother. Tech went to Summer Jam 2014, in Colorado. He planned to do the show on the 6th and then see his mother, who had been close to death, on the 7th. But when Tech landed in Denver on the 6th, he got the call from his business parter Travis O'Guin delivering the news. Tech felt like he was special enough that God would have given him enough time to visit his mother for the last time, but he feels mistaken. On the The Making of Special Effects bonus DVD, Tech N9ne is shown at Summer Jam, delivering the news to the crowd and dedicating the show to the memory of Maudie Sue Yates-Khalifah. Also on the The Making of Special Effects DVD, Isaac Cates is shown directing a choir to perform a chorus and Tech elaborates about the production of the beat. "What perfect song for Seven to put together for me, when, I was, at that time weeping, for my mom, for my mom's passing, you know?" -Tech N9ne Lyrics Choir directed by Isaac Cates Lacrimosa Tears are so serious Come, Holy Spirit Stay with me always Suffer, my true love It tears up my face 1: Tech N9ne Now-now-now-now people cussing and busting They get nothing but in the ground when they blown out Oh wow, tell me how he got the stubborn, he tough and He was young with a grown mouth Zoned out cause my mother is gone, how Simply would he send me with the alone route Bone out, to the studio hitting the Don Julio My duty go if I'm moody yo, get up and get the song out My angel fades, then came more rage And even though Strange still pays, something inside of me saying it ain't yo days My religion, walking away My prediction, lost in the gray I'm thinkin' the holy spirit don't really wanna hear it So people who givin' me evil, they all finna pay Anybody really want it, I'mma get dirty when a demon is my opponent Feeling froggy any moment, know you will never be the owner because I'm on it Losing mama, really did it, demons really gonna get it I'm looking for the light I'm asking you open and losing all of my inner good And the hope with it Choir directed by Isaac Cates and (Tech N9ne) Lacrimosa (Inside, I'm weeping) Tears are so serious (Constantly seeking) Come, Holy Spirit Stay with me always Suffer, my true love It tears up my face 2: Tech N9ne I don't wanna hear no punk say "weirdo" If you ain't in my circle, then you're not even near, bro Here go the fear though Getting the zilla and my killas in the villa To make a racket in your ear go (BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM) That is severe mode, bodies I'm not even with the jolly My tears go (DOWN-MY-FACE) yeah But I'm switching the gears, yo Got on the plane to Colorado I go to hit the Summer Jam, then momma tomorrow Hoping the Lord will give me time on the Movado To say I love her before the Bible go hollow (GONE-GONE-GONE-GONE) My show was sorrow, needed a little bit of mo' time to borrow (MY-TIME'S- UP) Man, steady talking to God, so I don't - get it Thought I was special enough for God to be with it By giving me another day with my mother, but I missed it For rocking with Denver said in her name, I'mma rip this (DONE-DONE-DONE-DONE) This ain't no way to be, hella jaded, see, but I'm created My mother love me, but her death ain't okay with me Still I'm praying for her spirit to stay with me directed by Isaac Cates and (Tech N9ne) Lacrimosa (Outside, I'm weeping Tears are so serious (Still I am seeking) Come, Holy Spirit Stay with me always Suffer, my true love It tears up my face directed by Isaac Cates and (Tech N9ne) Lacrimosa (When you interview me, I don't wanna talk about this) Tears are so serious (I don't denounce God in any kind of way) Come, Holy Spirit Stay with me always Somehow (I just feel) My true love (My mother's suffering) The tears on (Was too great for how much she worshipped.) My face... References Lyrics taken from Genius YouTube Topic Video